onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:P.H. Arc. Slowly Wrapping Up or Far From Finshed?
Things are moving forward very quickly, but just how long until the clock stops on P.H Arc? Guys.... I have a crazy theory .. Usopp taking down CC. what do u thiink about that LOL. Checklist For P.H Arc *Piece together Samuari from Wano, 75% Completed *Find Samuari's Son, Yet to be Acheived *Find cure for gaint kids, 50% Completed *History of P.H, Fully Learned *Fix Strawhats & Marines Minds, 90% Completed *Main Event Creatures come out, Completed *Defeat/Destroy Slime, Yet to be Acheived *Get Re-enquated with an old freind/ally, 100% *Capture C.C, 50% (he needs to put into some sort of container now) *Wait for Law to find his missing things? Yet to be Acheived? So things are almost completed but there is bound to be a few more tasks before they set sail again. Besty17 12:34, June 7, 2012 (UTC) yea i think they should steal a pair of seaprism stone handcuffs from marines and then use them on CC bcs luffy cant just hold onto him the whole time lol. and as for the arc itself it didnt seem too interesting except for the sleeping "KEY" and its highly unlikely for oda to just introduce another ancient weapon right after we found out about one but if it is im guessing its Pluton and that its been coated and is been tied or kept at the bottom of the Lake that connects to the ocean LuffyAteMyMeat 19:28, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I think we have yet to find out a lot about the islands history we found out there was a disaster and learned some basic details but there is still a lot missing. I also think we are going to learn more about Vegapunk because he would have influenced CC and yet there has only been a few sentences about him. Unless PH is going to end up like whiskey peak in the sence later down the it will affect things happening in this Saga I've found this very arc interesting from day1. The sleeping key it's defo not pluton, maybe it's some kind of bomb or something realted to C.C. I never sea tone hancuffs. I wish thinking some kind of little jar but who knows ?. Besty17 12:57, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Do you guys really think capturing C.C will be that easy? They've got to have some sort of fight, and i doubt it will be as simple as stufing him in a jar. He's clearly going to have loads of back up plans for anything that might go wrong. You've missed a few things off the list, like who Joker is? also most of the list is uncomplete, so at best we're more likely to be half way through? Also Pluton couldn't be in the lake as its a recent feature, and I doubt the two best marine admirals would have failed to notice it. ^i doubt we'll find out who "Joker" is this arc, if that is even his name which i doubt. Besty17 15:36, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I predict PH arc will end in september or october. 19:51, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I have a strange feeling that the PH arc is about halfway through. Especially after the release of the last chapter.